Story: What We Used To Be
A story about things. Bad things. Intro, the Ducer No-one believes in space any more. We only see what we believe and we only believe what we want or what we see as dangerous. Well, we can't see the real danger. Hey, nothing will ever come of it. The universe- no, the Multiverse- will always be this way, the right way up. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. Things will change, and you'll never know, never notice. Does it matter if this means a kind of finality? Is it better to end? There's something, but that's just another kind of nothing. What reason is there for the apparent, or the invisible? Words, smiles, threats. All meaningless on the larger scales. You, me, it, all nothing. We think there's good and bad, exactly as we want it to be, but that's not how it works. Black and white? Nope. Technicolour. Connections, man, connections. Connections between... let's call it Nus. What Was Things never began, it doesn't work like that. Don't try to imagine anything, one must be lost to find what can't be found- but you're not lost. You're firmly anchored in your, filtered, relative, apparent reality. There's more. More than i can see, more than she or it can see. Khaos. Khaaaaaos. That a better name, actually. Don't call it Nus. Anyway, you can open your eyes a little more. Maybe, you'll get time travel, or interstellar travel. You'll never become more though, we made sure of that. There was one important things about your universe, by the way. Yeah, Emenata. But, no spoilers! Wait, wait, wait and find out. Face to face, mind to mind. The Daemoniverse had an important thing too, the Veiled Ones. You know a little about them. I have something for you, something of theirs. A recording. Yeah, this is a Veiled One info-globe. The last remaining. Let's see what it has to say. (...must be stopped... MUST BE STOPPED!) You can't expect a three million year old device to work properly. But you get the gist. No, ha, you don't, you've got so little to go on! You don't even know my name... Well, you might as well call me Ducer. Not the name i was given, but what's in a name? Nothing that holds, nothing that lasts. Eight waves, trapped now. Pathetic waves, they could never hope to remove the veil. They entered madness too, some came out perfectly normal... made things different, helped themselves. It wasn't the end of them. No, they got beaten by their own soldiers! You'd have expected more, really. The Axor did better, the Ikk did better, but what is a species, however advanced? All dead now, of course. I Watch, I See past three and past the three. Climb trees, go ahead, I climb the azbuh. When Wisdom Failed No less than six, no less than seven. All the same. I'll give them names, to help you comprehend. Ajk, Kih, Suh, Ruvv, Tizx, Tlos, maybe Srul. That should help, but not how you think. All you organics, all your products, a simple map. Try to see the topography of nothingness, of philosophical void, and you draw a blank! Am i talking down? Sorry. You, you are so much more important, well, as you know it, than me! It all hinges around YOU. If there is any kind of importance in this faber, it's wrapped tightly around you. They made a mistake, you know. I'm probably one of them, so we made a mistake. Ha. Emblazoned on the cliffs and plains, our dark handiwork. Dark? That has connotations of evil... there is no evil! What You Saw Here's a map. You are at the X. Maps are useless, by the way, ignore them. Do you know what a god is? It isn't a person, it's a force. It's beyond what you can see- indistinguishable from nature. It doesn't have to want, it just does. It acts. Action is impossible, and none of this is really important. Do you know what sanity is? It's the state of understanding where you fit. No-one you know, no-one you ever will or whar know, is sane. They think they are, so for you now, they may as well be. I'm insane. I know i'm sane. He's sane, she's insane, it is beyond such terms. When It Will Happen They are coming. There's going to be conflict, strife, discord past your world. Time? Some can go forward and backward? There's more than one time. 4 is absolute. Eight waves of ten, trapped. The last two were the worst! But they took care of themselves, those Veiled Ones. They weren't the most advanced, you know. Brother, sister, brother, sister, 1, 3, 6, 7. He broke the rules! To challenge is to tempt, they could never have survived. Too big, too strong. Do you know of lumens? Of the Saru Karvos? Things come slowly and purposefully, marching amongst the mind-fields. Look at me. I am part and part. But i tell you the truth- i take no pleasure in doing what must be done. Twisted Hows, Broken Back Time There's a cost involved in sapience, second law and crippled maw. Ha, how you mock the universe! Control, that's the objective, the claim. But you are helpless. You cannot bypass your limitations, the rules you require! There's power, aye, but not for you. Whimper and die for all they care. There will be two Returns, one blue and one red. There are four gates. Gate and Other Gate, Entrance and Fissure. The Crossverse has its own friends... Twice before we rose and fought, eternal war ending in timeless sleep. Time stops for the gods, time of A and B. 4 is absolute, 3F is unreachable. Outside of the Multiverse is nothing, but others exist. They are past even the Enemy's understanding, cold and hot, live and dead, all possibilities distilled into anti-flame. A warm glow, Harmony. She followed the rules, he broke the unspoken Laws, the unknown Laws, the undefiable. Deification and Defiance are one, one to foes and friends. "Speak once more, o teacher, and learn for us". Cry, havoc. The fires and embers fill the pit of nought. He took the Nith. There's another reason, the Veiled Ones almost knew. Their friends were drowned in exulting cells, fractions of a whole, as she sat unaware of the corruption. Can you see every virus, every chemical slithering under your skin? It's hopeless and yet so, so enjoyable. Smiling Free See Also *Obeidon *Veiled One Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction